A fingerprint verification device described in, for example, patent document 1 uses this kind of technology for determining an inter-pattern feature correspondence relationship. This fingerprint verification device is a device for verifying a match between fingerprint patterns.
The above-mentioned fingerprint verification device checks a match between a fingerprint to be searched for and a reference fingerprint by a brute force method with respect to all the feature points and determines a coordinate matching amount to a region in which the largest number of votes has been given by a vote for a coordinate matching parameter space from corresponding feature points that have been determined as a candidate.
Additionally, the fingerprint verification device performs a coordinate matching of the feature point based on this coordinate matching amount, performs a fine selection process in which a pair of candidates whose features are greatly different from each other are deleted and determines the corresponding feature points.
Additionally, as another technology for determining an inter-pattern feature correspondence relationship, a technology in which in order to determine the corresponding points, the point is used as a unit, a degree of similarity of the corresponding points is calculated based on a feature amount obtained from local pattern information that the each point has, an initialization of a degree of correspondence is performed, an update is performed, a convergence decision is made, and the corresponding points with a high degree of correspondence are extracted is shown as an example (refer to, for example, patent document 2).
Further, as another technology for determining an inter-pattern feature correspondence relationship, a technology in which a matching check is performed based on a connection state of the feature point on a ridge (refer to, for example, patent document 3).    [patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1984-778    [patent document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1999-110542    [patent document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1999-195119